


The Beast Inside

by Lichkouri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You moaned for god knows how many times that day. You didn't signed up for this. Or maybe you did...</p><p>[Part 1 safe; Part 2 NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. waking the beast

**Author's Note:**

> 1st part is not NSFW. 2nd part will definitely be.

"Zen..."

 

You moaned for god knows how many times that day. You didn't signed up for this. _Or maybe you did..._

 

When Zen arrived at the apartment you shared, looking like death had finally came up to him. When you asked him what's up, he just answered "Work" and tried to brush off your worry with a smile - the same smile that brought you comfort when you were alone in Rika's apartment. But even that smile failed to mask his exhaustion. Right there and then, you knew you had to do something.

 

Without even thinking twice, you sauntered towards him, and with strength unknown to you, you pulled him down with the collar of his shirt, lightly placing a kiss on his lips. The faint taste of cigarette was present on his lips but you didn't care. All you care about was the feeling of his lips on your own, his tongue grazing your bottom lip. Zen gently gripped your waist, pulling your body closer to his. The movement startled you a little and Zen used that opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. The taste of cigarette became stronger but so was the slow fire burning in the pit of your stomach as Zen's tongue explored every nook and cranny of your mouth. His tongue swirled and danced with yours. You pulled away from the kiss, gasping as if you drowned from his kisses. But he didn't give you a chance to recover, his other hand slipped to the back of your neck, keeping you in place while he placed soft butterfly kisses on your throat.

 

Your knees were getting weak. You held on to his shirt tightly, afraid that you would collapse in any second. Zen continued kissing your skin, his teeth grazing your collar bone every now and then, and every time they do, a soft moan escapes your lips. The sounds you were making made his head turn. He tried to grind his hips to yours, hoping that it would alleviate the discomfort forming on his pants, but it only made it worse. When you felt the bulge forming on his pants, a gasp followed by moan leaked from your lips. The next words that left your lips were probably what got you in the position you were in right now...

 

_"Put me to bed, Zen..."_


	2. releasing the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! Smut ahead. Please be warned.

_"Put me to bed, Zen..."_

 

Four words. Those four words broke something inside of him. Zen didn't waste anytime. As soon as those words left your lips, he lifted you up, prompting you to wrap your legs around him, the friction almost making it hard for him not to take you right there and then.

 

Once he reached the bed, he sat down, you straddling his lap. With one hand he lifted your chin up and placed his mouth on yours, his tongue immediately making its way past your slightly parted lips. You tugged on his jacket and he helped you to take it off, discarding his shirt as well, revealing his pale skin for you to see and feel. Your hand memorize every detail, the contrast of his soft skin and hard muscles, the warmth. His hand was also busy, travelling down to reach for the hem of your nightdress, his other hand supporting your back. You flinched when you felt the cold air hit your skin, but it was immediately gone when you felt Zen's fingers skimming your skin. His hand continued to explore your body from under your nightdress, leaving hot sparks on its wake. His hand slowly massaged your breast, giving it a light squeeze.  You arched towards him, wanting to increase sensation. His lips latched on to your throat, kissing, nibbling, and sucking the now tender skin. You moaned his name, gently tugging on his hair. A low groan left his lips and he accidentally buck up his hips, earning him another moan. His hand left your breast and started its descent into your core. 

 

You gasped when you felt his fingers touched your still clothed warmth. _"Zen..."_

 

Zen pushed your panties aside and directly rubbed your clit, eliciting yet another moan from your lips. He smirked, his lips leaving your throat to gently nibble at your ear.

"You're this wet for me already..." Zen whispered, spreading your wetness around to prove his point. Another moan and his fingers went inside you, sliding in and out in a painfully slow pace.  

 

You tried to grind against him but the position made it difficult. "Zenny... F-faster please..."

 

 

But he stopped and pulled his fingers away. You were so ready complain when you felt him slide the straps of your nightdress off your shoulder. You lifted yourself off Zen as he slid the dress completely off you, your panties soon followed. That's when you noticed how much bigger the bulge on his pants was. You unzipped his pants, his cock springing up. You gave it a few pumps and was about to kneel when Zen pulled you back up to his lap.

 

"Not this time... I need you. Now." His voice was almost feral, making your blood boil with excitement. You looked at Zen, his hair despite the few strays was still perfectly framing his already perfect face. His eyes were dark, clouded with lust, but you knew that he was still searching your eyes for any signs of hesitation.

 

You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Me too, Zen."

 

Upon hearing your approval, Zen lifted you up and slowly guided you into his arousal. You clung to him, your chest pressed to his, as Zen steadily sheathes himself inside you. Your breathe was caught in your throat as the feeling of pressure from between your legs suffocate you. Zen distracted you by peppering you face, throat, and shoulders with soft kisses, coupled with hot puffs of air as he felt the tightness envelope him. Once he was fully inside of you, he gave you a moment to compose yourself, giving your back gentle rubs. After a few seconds, the pressure was gone. You moved up, the friction of him inside you sending jolts of pleasure to your stomach. His hands gripped your hips, urging you to go faster and deeper. You bounced up and down his shaft going as fast as you can, wanting to reach sweet release. You could almost feel the strength of your legs leaving you when Zen moved back, dragging you with him, you back meeting the soft cushion. He placed one of your knees on his shoulder and swiftly entered you. You moaned feeling him go deeper than ever.

 

"Zen!" You arched your back, feeling him hit a spot you never knew existed. That's when you noticed the full body mirror in front of the bed. You could clearly see the part where you and Zen were connected.  _Was he looking at that earlier?_   _When you were..._

 

Zen looked at you from the mirror and as if could read your thoughts, he smirked. If you were in your proper state of mind, you would've ran to the bathroom due to embarrassment but for now, you would just relish every thrusts and every groan Zen was giving you. He pressed a finger to your clit and furiously rubbed circles at your sensitive button. You closed your eyes, the intensity being too much for you handle and you know Zen was the same. His movements lost its rhythm but his tempo didn't changed. His low grunts were now more audible. Your name falling from his lips like chants.

 

"D-don't stop.. I'm c-," Your world turned white, your walls clenching around him, " _Hyun_..."

 

Hearing his real name leave your lips did it for him. You didn't fail to noticed how even more beautiful he was - his face contorted in pleasure, some of his hair sticking on the side of his face. He thrust a few more times, riding your orgasms off as the feeling of ecstasy swallowed you both. Zen pulled away from you and fell on the bed, careful not to crush you with his weight. He placed a passionate kiss on your lips and buried his head on the base of your neck, his tiredness consuming him almost immediately but not before saying what he was intending to say from the start.

 

_"...Thank you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly satisfied with this one ❤ Although I feel like a 3rd part is necessary (or not?) Something... sweeter or kinkier? Idk.  
> We'll see. Comment maybe if I should or should not? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
